13 Days With A Grimm
by ILoveSnakes
Summary: He was the great, he was a warrior, he was KING! But he was backstabbed by the fifth Espada who sent him down to the world of the living. There he met two former Shiba and found himself in the whole new town and a new adventure; a 'humanly' adventure. "Ever since I met Grimmjow, my life have never been so full of MISERIES AND MISFORTUNE!"


**NOTE: Firstly, I would like to tell you that this idea came from Bleach Wiki as I was reading Grimmjow's profile. I saw a time gap between his defeat and *SPOILER DON'T LIKE THEN SKIP * his appearance with Urahara. Then I was thinking: Ummm… where could he have gone? And then, TATA! This idea splashed out! And by the way it said that the Winter War occurred in October, 2001. So I would like to keep the story timeline just as that. Thank you!**

* * *

**13 Days with a Grimm**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day: 0**

"Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow breathed heavily as he slowly walked up to his enemy. The man in front of him… was a weakling. There was no way, not in another century that Grimmjow the Great was going to be overthrown by this… weakling. He was the king, and he would keep it that way.

"Kurosaki-kun…" the princess voiced in concern and the shinigami withdrew his zanpakuto.

What an idiot, the pantera thought, nothing could stop him, absolutely none. As the sexta arrancer got closer to his prey, his resurrección returned itself back as a simple sword. No shit, he thought, that was it. "I don't lose…"

Then he took a few steps closer, Ichigo's vision was becoming clearer and clearer in every angle. "I…" He took a deep breath, "I'll never go down… to someone like you!"

Grimmjow charged at him, running fast and pointing his sword directly at him. Ichigo, however, quickly threw away his katana and run. The black katana pierced into the sand as the shinigami grabbed the arrancer's arm, easily stopping that mad man. "That's enough, Grimmjow. You've lost." The shinigami muttered loud enough for only both of them, "I don't care if you're a king or not. But cutting down anyone you don't like and becoming a king with no one left to rule… What's the point of it all? If you loathe me so much, I'll fight whenever you want. So let it go for now!"

There was silence and nothingness in Grimmjow's eyes. Suddenly the king shook his arm off Ichigo's grip, "Never! You're-"

Stab… the Great Pantera got stabbed. Grimmjow rolled his eyes to the side and saw the infamous grin: Nnoitra Gilga. "You… Bastard…"

"You're a sore loser…" The quinto arrancer smirked and pulled his weapon back, "Just die already…"

But then something was different, vision and voice of Gilga was getting further away, but he was not reaching the sand yet. Then his sight got further and further until there was darkness and so Grimmjow knew that he was falling through the Garganta Broadcast, to the unknown land.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So it begins…" A shinigami with a lovely sandal hat stated and looked up at the sky, "I wonder who won… eh?" Saido Eikichiro blinked at the strange light, "A shooting star?" For centuries, he had thought that the Kagamino Town was not the town to catch a lovely sight of a meteor… but a shooting star in the morning? The strange looking star got closer, revealing its blue flames…

"What the?! Ehh?!" Grimmjow fell right onto Eikichiro, crashing them further down the road. When the shinigami caught up to his feet, he found himself staring down at the most dangerous hollow of all time. "What? Who the heck?" Then he left the blue haired man up to his shoulder and found the hollow deeply cut and bleeding heavily. "Oh dear… My my, the girl will hate me for this…"

"Ha… Ha… HACHOOOOU!" A figure sneezed, "Ugh…What a way to start a peaceful and lovely morning…" It turned around to face the mirror and found herself staring back. Very tall and slim, she dyed her hair brown and wore her hair with a bang and cut short that was only a little longer than shoulder. She also wore a gloomy look; dark circle could be detected under her big but sharp brown eyes for a reason. The young woman checked herself, straightening her school uniform and her long skirt.

_Ding Dong_

"As I was saying…" The young but soon-to-be woman sighed and gloomily walked out of her bedroom.

_Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Doooooong_

"I know! I know! I got it!" She was forced to run down the stairs and rushed to the door, passing several injured ghosts and spirits, or what you would call Plus. The young lady swung her door opened and smirked, "Eikichiro…" her eyes drifted to the injured stranger then back at the smiling face, "As I thought… come in. You know I was late for several months-"

"Yare yare, save that for later!" The shinigami ran past the girl and carried the hollow to the sofa as the patient's beds were all occupied. Saido position the injured gently and rest his head on the cushion. "A little bloodied, but nothing you and the old horse couldn't fix."

As the girl followed the shinigami, she noticed the souls' reaction of frighten and fear, as if they smelled their death on the way. So when she saw a hole on the stranger's stomach, her eyes did not widen at all. "A Hollow…"

"Nope, he's an arrancer-"

"He is not welcome…"

"He's going to die."

"That is not my problem…"

"But isn't this 'Kagamino Hospital for Spirits'?"

"For the goods only…"

"He might be a good guy!" Saido yelled, "Who knows what happened to him!"

"I will not…"

"He is correct, you know?" an old whispering interrupted them and the shinigami smiled in relieved. An old man walked out from the human pharmacy zone of the house with a kind smile. He was tall, white long hair but short beard, the old man still looked healthy and strong. "Our duty is to heal those to needed to take care…"

"Grandpa," the young woman hissed and turned around, "I… I mean- but he is a hollow and hollows eat the innocents! I bet that he was slashed by one hell of a strong shinigami and…" The girl trailed off as her grandfather walked past her, ignoring her excuses and went straight to his patient.

"Shiba-sama, I found this man… nah, who am I kidding? He _fell _on me from the sky and I hope to leave this man to your care." Eikichiro sighed and stood up, "Dead or alive, it is your decision."

"Don't be ridiculous!" The old man laughed, "You may leave to your duties, leave this to me!" He leaned forward to the sofa, "Hmm… deep cuts but nothing impossible…"

"Yes sir, thank you." The shinigami grinned and bowed then he turned to the young woman and stuck his tongue out. "Blererererere! See you, Jorogumo*!"

"Why you little…" the girl growled low but the man ran out quickly and slammed the door shut. Jogumo sighed and took a step closer to the door. Just a step.

"Now you," a voice behind her called, "You are not going anywhere, young lady!"

The granddaughter groaned and turned around, "But grandpa, I have exam today!"

"Your exam is more important than other people's, or this case, soul's life?"

Jogumo stood still, her eyes rolled down to the unconscious body. This was utter madness, had her grandpa gone cuckoo? It was a filthy hollow, eating it way to survive with the innocent ghosts. Then she glanced at her patients, who had sat up and stared at her new 'roommate', simply frighten. Jogumo blushed her bangs, "Just… this one. I won't heal any other hollow, o.k.?"

"Good girl! You are so much like your father!"

"Don't try, old horse!" the girl kneeled down next to the blue hollow, "This is my worst year ever… I have to miss my last high school trip and now I missed my exams…"

The old Shiba smile fade away as the girl continued, "At least I'm leaving this town soon…"

"Are you still going to Karakura to study university?"

The girl chanted a healing Kido spell, an orange shield spread all over the unconscious hollow. The girl looked up, "Of cause, but I'm not going there any sooner… I wanted the 'crazy event of the century' to be over."

The old man nodded and Jogumo continued while staring at the strange looking spirit. He was good looking, he was muscular, he looked strong, but he also looked wild and dangerous. _What a strange looking hollow_, "How are the Kurosakis?"

Old horse sighed and kneeled down next to his lovely granddaughter, "Just as expected…"

"Damn that Isshin," the girl muttered, "He let his son got into this mess?"

"No more life will be wasted, Baranojo Jogumo, he did the right thing…" he patted her shoulder, "What we can do is pray for him to be safe."

"I hope he will," the girl agreed, "but the enemy's spiritual pressure was one of the greatest I have ever felt…"

"Have faith, that's all we can do…" he looked down at Grimmjow and sighed, "Now let's get his wound healed up!"

_I have a bad feeling for this…_

Jogumo sighed,_ I hate sneezing in the morning…_

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS SO THAT I WILL SURVIVE ANOTHER DAY!**

***Jorogumo: A mytherical spider that could transform into a beautiful woman playing a biwa to fool its prey into its traps.**


End file.
